Version 0.6.0
=Second Life 0.6.0= Released April 15, 2003 HIGHLIGHTS * Several new animations including Floating Yoga and a Hollywood Wink. * Inactive beta accounts will now be purged after 28 days of inactivity. This purge will start slowly and happen in small batches. Owned land will go public and objects will decay to public as well. First land releases will be announced in the SL forums. * In-world map has a text field where you can enter a simulator name and coordinates, then fly directly to there. * Land you own can be marked "For Sale" at a price that you name. * Land you own can be marked "No Outside Scripts" and "No Landmarks." AVATARS Added the ability to reset gestures to the defaults for each gender. Faster avatar loading after an appearance change, and after a new avatar comes into view. Several more new or improved animations/emotes: Afraid, Bored, Cry, Embarrassed, Fist Pump, Floating Yoga, Jump For Joy, Peace, Worry, Wink, Wink (Hollywood). COMMUNICATION Mute behavior is more consistent across both text chat and IM. UI/OBJECTS Map now has a simulator name entry field to help you get around the growing world. Entering a simulator name creates a purple point on your map which can be flown to directly. Textures that are for any reason missing from the database appear as a special "Missing Image" texture. Creating objects at the very edge (the profile) of another object now gives an error message rather than creating the object off the edge of the world or on the ground somewhere far away. UI/BUILDING Texture U and V coordinates renamed "horizontal" and "vertical". You can now focus on specific parts of an object. The camera will zoom in on the point where you click, not the center of the object. In order to scale objects, you need move and modify permissions. Object selection "glow" turns off when manipulating object. Wheel joints have been removed. They may return in a later version. LAND Land you own can be set "No Landmark" from the Edit Land menu. This prevents other residents from making landmarks or setting their home location. It does not block teleports in from old landmarks. Land can be directly sold between residents. Click on your land, choose "Edit Land" from the menu, and check the "For Sale" box. You can set prices above or below what you paid and land can be purchased using the "Buy Land" button on the Edit Land menu. The buyer becomes responsible for the land taxes. Land can be set "No Outside Scripts" from the Edit Land menu. Only scripts created by the owner of the land will run. This also applies to scripted attachments. When someone wearing a scripted attachment walks onto the land, the attachment will stop running. SCRIPTS The script editor now tells you the row and column of the cursor. View direction now can be locked to avatar direction when an object has taken rotate controls. Viewer no longer performs local slewing of camera if object has taken rotate controls. Scripts stop running on parcels with the check box off. Collision/land collision passed to attachments. llEjectFromLand moves avatars out of the land parcel that they are in. llOverMyLand returns TRUE if object/avatar is over land that you own. llLandOwnerAt returns the key of the owner at a location. llParseString2List allows strings to be parsed into lists via separator and spacer arguments. llGiveInventory script call now works for passing inventory to objects within the same simulator. \n, \t, \" now correctly parsed by LSL2 compiler. llGetNotecardLine reads a given line from a notecard. llRotLookAt() call now always rotates the right way. PHYSICS No more jerky updates of spinning "non-physical" objects; they should now rotate smoothly. ASSORTED SYSTEM & SECURITY Users who have not logged in to the beta test system in over four weeks will have their land revert to public. This policy may change when Second Life becomes a commercial service. Smoother logout process displays a progress bar as the program exits. Logout should be quicker, the result of many improvements to how attachments interact with logging on/off, teleporting and crashing out. During login a saved screenshot is shown on ATI cards (used to be nVidia only). FIXED BUGS/EXPLOITS (remember: exploits and bugs should be reported to Linden Lab via the Bug Reporter under the "Help" menu) More fixes have been added for the invisible avatar and invisible object problems. Fixed a bug where jointed objects would sometimes rez out of inventory with broken joints. Fixed a sim crash bug caused by an agent sitting on a second object without standing up first. Removed another source of free money from jointed objects crossing region boundaries. KNOWN BUGS Radeon 8500 cards: Second Life will sometimes lock the machine (nothing being displayed, can't move the cursor), especially when customizing your avatar after running the application for 5-10 minutes. We believe this is an interaction between Second Life and the current ATI Radeon Catalyst drivers. We are working with ATI to resolve the problem. Radeon 9000 cards: The current beta Catalyst 3.3 drivers cause Second Life to crash on quit. The workaround is to use the Catalyst 3.2 drivers. We are also working with ATI on this problem. Radeon 9700 cards: Parts of the user interface will flicker different colors (red or yellow). Also, the "fog" in the distance will spontaneously turn on and off. These problems are fixed in the Catalyst 3.3 driver, which will be available soon from http://www.ati.com/ GeForce 2 cards: Frame rate will be lower with the 43.45 drivers than with the 41.09 drivers. This is because nVidia no longer supports GL_EXT_vertex_weighting or GL_ARB_vertex_blend, which we were using to join the limbs to the torso. We now use vertex shaders to accomplish the blend, which are slow on GeForce 2. The workaround is to fall back to the 41.09 drivers. A future version of Second Life will address this issue. Category:Release Notes